1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal displaying an image and a control method of mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
A mobile terminal is a portable electronic device that has at least one of voice and video call function, information input/output function, and data storage function.
In line with the diversification of functions, mobile terminals have been manufactured in the form of multimedia players that have complex functions including capturing images or videos, playing music or video files, games, broadcast reception, and Internet connection.
New, various attempts have been made by hardware or software to implement the complex functions of these multimedia players.
In order to support and increase the functions of mobile terminals, the improvement of the structural and/or software aspect of terminals may be considered.
In addition, when a photo is displayed in a mobile terminal, a method of efficiently searching data stored in association with the displayed photo is needed.